


Hey, I Love You

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, Keisuke's Life Is Suffering, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, we're just skimming over the battle because I can't write fight-scenes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: The fake-date thing isn't exactly subtle. But Keisuke, eternally awkward, has no idea how to prove he returns Yuu's interest.Chitose is ready to help his kouhai, though. It's too bad all his advice is geared woman. And all of it's terrible.And, oh: Keisuke's crush is sort of secretly gaslighting him.There's that, too.
Relationships: Amazawa Keisuke/Nogi Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Hey, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the incredibly weird assignment wherein Yuu asks you to accompany him on an uncomfortable not-date to "gather information for a friend."  
> Sure, Yuu. We all totally believed that.

Keisuke has no idea how he's gotten this far in life.

Which, okay. He's an average student at a school where everyone thinks he's a delinquent, he has one friend and a few coworkers who maybe-sorta-tolerate him, and his part-time job is probably illegal. And it's already brought him to the attention of local police, so that's. Great.

But still. Somehow Keisuke's recent involvement in the world of Eden – and hacking, via digimon – has made him into someone almost impressive? At least in certain underground parts of the darkweb.

Which, again. Probably not the right sort of impressive.

Anyway.

The weirdest thing, though, is that sometimes Keisuke's reputation doesn't get worse when people... like, meet him. Oh, he understands how his work could sound impressive to someone who doesn't understand hacking. Maybe even to other hackers, if the amateurs who skulk around Under-Kowloon with their baby-digimon programs are any indication of the usual skillset.

But Keisuke doesn't understand how anyone who hears him _open his mouth_ can like him. Much less respect him! Keisuke doesn't even respect himself!

Yet for some reason all his awkward ramblings keep being interpreted as wisdom, lately. It's probably not going to last forever. Eventually Ryugi and Chitose and Erika will realize that Keisuke's not being cryptic in a wise-mysterious-knowing sort of way; he's just an idiot, and constantly confused, and sometimes he tunes things out and has to double-check with Kabuterimon to ensure that he remembers the latest job.

The point is, Keisuke is a bit of a trainwreck. But somehow he's managed to trick everyone into believing otherwise, which is a problem, because he _still has no idea what he's doing._ And he doesn't know how to talk to people.

He really, really needs to talk with Yuu.

Keisuke accepted Yuu's 'case' two days ago. Honestly, the fact that Yuu felt the need to submit an actual case request – rather than, say, casually asking Keisuke to scout out a few spots with him – would have been enough to tip him off even without Yuu's weird story about helping a mysterious 'friend' find the perfect date-spots.

And then Yuu kept trying to make him act like a girl? And tried to hold his hand? And -

Keisuke's an idiot, okay. But not _that_ much of an idiot.

...It might be concerning, actually, that Yuu thinks he's that much of an idiot. Huh.

Here's where the bad-at-speaking part becomes important: Keisuke knows Yuu likes him. _Likes_ him, in the way boys are supposed to like girls. Keisuke is pretty sure he feels the same.

He has absolutely no idea how to say this in a way that wouldn't be mortifying and confusing for both of them.

And what if he's wrong? Maybe Yuu really was telling the truth! Maybe he only wanted to hold Keisuke's hand to better understand the experience of dating! Like method acting. Maybe he actually does have friends beside Keisuke!

….Okay.

Yeah, probably not.

So Keisuke really only has one option.

He approaches Chitose as soon as his daily cases are done. Chitose, as usual, has hung around to flirt with the poor part-time receptionist at the front. She usually tolerates Chitose like one tolerates a begging dog – fondly, though with a little irritation and disgust over the drool – but today she immediately perks up when she notices Keisuke.

“Oh, look,” she says, loudly cutting off Chitose's rambling compliments about her _eyes like pools of spring water;_ her eyes are brown. “It's Keisuke! I bet he needs your help with a case, Chitose. Now. Somewhere else.”

“I am always available to help my kouhai,” Chitose declares. To the desk worker, “I am also available _tonight,_ if - “

“Good luck with your work.”

So Keisuke drags his friend away, regretting his life choices even as he steels himself. Before Chitose can spiral into his usual wistful ramblings, Keisuke says, “I need your help. Getting a date.”

Chitose, as expected, brightens immediately.

“Ohohoho! I knew you would seek me out eventually. I know just the place where you can find someone. There's this little shop down at the mall - “

“I already have. I mean. There's a specific person. Who I want to date,” Keisuke stutters.

Chitose squints at him. “...Ryuji will murder you if you hurt Erika,” he says. “If Erika doesn't bludgeon you to death first.”

This probably counts as a hostile work environment. “It's not Erika.”

“Oh.” A beat. “If you're after my Yuuko - “

“It's not Yuuko! There's – someone from my school.”

That's not a lie, right? Now Chitose just needs to ignore the lack of pronouns.

Of course he ignores them; this is Chitose.

“High School girls are the hardest targets,” says Chitose wisely. Opposed to what, Keisuke wonders? They're both in high school. Keisuke is fifteen. Any other relationship would probably be, like, illegal. “Your first goal is to become popular. Outstrip all the competition! Make her recognize your worthiness!”

Yuu is Keisuke's best (only) friend. He is, therefore, unfortunately aware of all Keisuke's flaws. As well as the fact that he's chronically un-cool. And that he once locked himself in a museum closet on a school trip when they were seven. “...I don't think that's going to work,” says Keisuke.

Chitose takes a little convincing – he has the attention span of a gerbil, but he can be stubborn when he sets his mind on something. He only concedes the point when Keisuke admits he was childhood friends with his crush. “Oh, well,” Chitose says. “In that case, they definitely know you're not cool.”

“...Thanks, Chitose.”

Over the rest of the afternoon Keisuke has ample room to regret his hastiness as Chitose considers and dismisses half a dozen increasingly-horrible plans. Maybe Keisuke should rescue his crush from a fight, Chitose suggest. Of course you can plan that, it just requires collaborators. Or, maybe he can buy her a diamond necklace with personal meaning, to prove his affections. What does it matter that Keisuke isn't rich? Isn't love worth it, Keisuke? Man up.

After vetoing an alarmingly detailed serenade-plot (Keisuke once tried to join chorale before the teacher politely hinted that his talents 'might lie elsewhere'), it occurs to him that Yuu basically dragged him to three dates in a single night. Yuu was trying to impress Keisuke – but presumably, they were also the sorts of places Yuu would like, right?

He's been pretty busy with his work, lately. Even now he's hanging out with a coworker instead of his best friend. Maybe that's a place to start.

“I think I have some ideas,” Keisuke interrupts.

“Oh?” Chitose beams. “Which plan did you like?”

“...Um.”

* * *

The next day Keisuke sits at his Hudie cubicle fiddling with his phone and wondering how to phrase an invitation to Yuu. He's saved from the task when Erika exits her office, makes a beeline for him, and smacks him around the head with her keyboard-plush.

That's definitely workplace violence.

“Did I do something?” Keisuke asks from his new spot on the ground. He cowers. It's the only appropriate response.

“You talked to Chitose yesterday. About a girl.”

“It's not you,” Keisuke blurts.

Erika hits him again. Okay. Maybe he deserved that one.

“I don't know why you thought he'd be able to help,” Erika continues.

“Are you upset I didn't tell you?”

“No,” snaps Erika. “I don't even like romance.”

They stare at each other a minute.

“It's boring,” Erika clarifies, still glaring at him. “And a waste of time.”

“...Okay,” says Keisuke.

“And gossiping is stupid. I don't care what's happening in your life anyway,” Erika says.

“Okay.”

Erika's hand clenches dangerously around her keyboard.

“Do you want to do a background check on my date?” Keisuke blurts.

Erika narrows her eyes. After a beat, she sniffs. “Well, I suppose someone has to,” she says.

* * *

Keisuke's confrontation with Erika leads to a small problem: he has to provide her with a name.

He almost lies. But aside from Yuuko, he doesn't actually have any friends who are girls. And Yuuko still scares him a bit.

A lot. Yuuko scares him a lot. Especially when they have lunch together.

So he tells the truth.

Erika squints at him after. “Ah, alright,” she says. “I should have known you were gay.”

What's that supposed to mean?

“It's the way you look at my brother,” she clarifies, bland and merciless.

Keisuke crumples to the ground, betrayed and devastated by this new insight into himself. Oh, god. Isn't it normal for people to stare at Ryuji? His arms are amazing. That's a normal thing for people to notice, right?

Erika ignores his suffering, already typing away to investigate Yuu. Okay. Okay.

This could be worse. So, Keisuke had to come out to Erika. Even though he's only ninety-percent sure he's gay. She didn't react badly, which automatically means Ryuji will be cool with it, if only because Erika won't let him _not_ be cool with it. So that's good.

And anyway, letting Erika unleash her nosiness won't have any consequences. It's not like Erika will find any dirt on -

“Oh,” says Erika. Her voice is unusually blank, even for her. She peers at her array of screens for a moment, then turns back to Keisuke with those eerily shining eyes. “I'm pretty sure your friend is K.”

“...What,” says Keisuke.

* * *

They all cram into Erika's room, because apparently Keisuke lost all rights to privacy when it turned out his crush-slash-best-friend is also a master-hacker who's been stalking him, stole his account, and keeps trying to lure him into private parts of Eden for ambushes.

Chitose is briefly distracted by the news that Keisuke's crush is a _boy,_ and demands to know if Keisuke was trying to flirt with him the previous day.

Ryuji settles the matter by smacking him on the back of the head. “Do not be foolish,” he commands. “No one wishes to date you.”

Chitose sulks.

“Now,” Ryuji says, “It is apparent that your friend has sinister motivations, Keisuke. He must be manipulating you toward some purpose – possibly related to K's plans to control the Demons and Zaxons. Tell us everything you know about him.”

This is a broad, horrible request. “...He's very pretty,” says Keisuke. Erika gives him a look. “I'm not just saying that because, um – I mean, people mistake him for a girl a lot? And he has a – ah. Nevermind.” A beat. “He has digimon?”

“We are aware that he has digimon,” Ryuji says. Keisuke hates babbling in front of Ryuji, mostly because the older man never seems to react to it. Is he amused? Disgusted? Does he not notice?

Keisuke can't handle the thought that Ryuji, like all other hackers, might have been infected by the idea that Keisuke is competent. That would be a lot to live up to.

“Do you believe that he has been attempting to seduce you for malevolent purposes?” Ryuji demands.

Keisuke hides his face.

“I just wanted to hold his hand and go on a ferris wheel,” Keisuke says against his fingers, voice muffled. “Instead of staring at a ferris wheel and pretending I'm a girl.”

“...Is that something? We should talk about?” says Chitose.

* * *

  
The plan of action is this: Keisuke needs to go out with Yuu. In Eden. With malware attached to his avatar, so Hudie can spy on their interactions, steal Yuu's account information through their avatar's touch, and hopefully learn more about his activities as K.

Keisuke hates approximately every part of this plan.

“I could just let him keep lying to me,” he suggests twice. But, as usual, no one listens when he has a genuinely good suggestion.

Yuu is enthused and eager when Keisuke offers to meet in Eden. It makes Keisuke feel bad about neglecting his friend, until he remembers: Oh wait! His friend has been secretly terrorizing him for months!

It's a lot to process, okay.

And Yuu really is very pretty.

It's hard not to notice when Keisuke's hyper-aware of the fact that the Hudie team is currently huddled in Erika's room, scrutinizing all his interactions with Yuu. And it feels ridiculous to suspect his shy, unassuming friend of being some sort of master hacker, much less a wannabe crime-lord.

“Do you remember when we were six,” Keisuke says, “and we found a cat with a sprained foot, and you cried and tried to carry it to get help and then it bit you and you had to get a rabies shot?”

“Yes,” says Yuu, blushing a bit. “You held my hand when I got the shot. Why?”

“...It's just a nice memory,” says Keisuke, like a moron. But Yuu doesn't question him.

Maybe he's just accustomed to Keisuke saying stupid things. It makes him want to cry. He'll probably never meet another person who accepts him like this, so _why does Yuu have to be some sort of secret psychopath._

“So, um, was there a reason you wanted to meet today?” Yuu asks.

Keisuke smiles falsely. Nods.

“...Okay,” says Yuu. “Can you. Tell me the reason?”

“No,” says Keisuke, honestly, because he's a coward.

“Okay,” Yuu accepts immediately. “That's fine! I'm just so glad we got to spend the day together – I've missed you, lately.”

Oh god, Keisuke's a terrible friend. Maybe he should just let Yuu kidnap him, or something. That would balance things out. Right?

Erika was the one who sent Keisuke a new Eden address that's supposed to be good for dates. They leave the community area and go there together through one of the public terminals. Upon arrival, both Keisuke and Yuu just stare for a minute.

“...It's, um, very nice,” Yuu stutters at last.

This Eden zone is just a large park, situated under a wide night sky that gives a beautiful view of the stars. There's even a few lazy meteors being projected, falling rarely in a quick blink. A path meanders in front of them, lined with flowers and blooming sakura trees.

There are benches around the park, here and there. Heart-shaped benches. A sign near the access terminal says, LOVER'S LANE in crisp writing.

Thanks, Erika. Very subtle.

“Oh, was this a mistake?” Yuu laughs nervously. “It's almost like you took me somewhere for a date.”

“Yeah,” says Keisuke. “I mean. That was the plan.”

Yuu whips around to stare at him.

Is this the point where Keisuke realizes he misinterpreted everything horribly?

“You – But you can't - “ Yuu stutters. “You don't like me! You're not gay, either!”

“Of course I like you,” says Keisuke. “Isn't it obvious?”

Yuu opens and closes his mouth. He grabs Keisuke. “Don't – don't tease me,” he pleads. There are actually tears welling in his eyes, making them shiny and earnest. “I can't stand it if you're joking, Keisuke.”

“I wouldn't joke about something like that,” Keisuke says. What kind of monster would confess and then say, ha, just kidding? “I want this to be a date. So – will you date me?”

“...Yes,” says Yuu, looking at Keisuke like he's a miracle.

Despite the circumstances Keisuke feels his heart soar. This is great. Much better than Keisuke expected. Maybe things will work out? Maybe -

“And I'll keep you forever,” says Yuu, holding Keisuke's shoulders with a tender, desperate eagerness. “No one else will have you. Just me. We'll always be together, and we can stay in Eden... I'll immortalize you and keep you with me, just like this, forever.”

...Erk.

“Oh,” says Keisuke, who has no idea how to reply to this. His mother used to like watching creepy movies about abused women being valiantly rescued by handsome strangers. He feels suddenly like a protagonist at the start of those movies. “Um. Maybe we should just have a date first?”

Keisuke abruptly remembers that Erika, Ryuji and Chitose are watching all of this. He's really going to have to switch countries, huh.

Also, he asks, what does Yuu mean by wanting to 'immortalize' him?

Yuu's smiling so widely it hurts to look at him. “I've heard that people can transfer their consciousness to Eden,” he says, earnest. “We can do that. Put all the rest of the world behind us, and just live here, together. Only us.”

Oh. So they're just moving straight to the murder-suicide part of the movie. Cool.

Cool cool cool.

“Or we could not do that,” says Keisuke.

Yuu laughs. “I'm sorry! I'm getting carried away! Let's finish our date,” he says, linking their hands together.

So Keisuke quietly panics as Yuu pulls him along, pointing out pretty constellations and exclaiming over some of Eden's details – there are informational signs and discrete viewing-areas set up here or there. Waiting blankets on the grounds, perfect for pretend picnics. They find a pond further down the path serenely reflecting the moon.

Yuu keeps nudging his shoulders against Keisuke, beaming. But his smile fades more and more as they get closer to the exit.

Before they reach the terminal, he abruptly stops.

“This has been a wonderful night,” sighs Yuu, squeezing their hands together. He's blushing. Yuu blushes so easily – Keisuke always thought it was cute. (It's still kind of cute). “But I'm just – a bit concerned. This is all so new, Keisuke. And you're so important to me – I just want to make sure this is real. You understand that, don't you? You always understand me.”

Four digimon suddenly appear behind Yuu. A Dorugamon, Aidramon, Raremon, and Chrysalimon.

...Ah. Hudie's preparations sort of neglected the fact that K is a hacker, didn't they.

“I think we shouldn't go home yet,” Yuu says, looking at him with a sweet smile. “We have some more things to talk about.”

* * *

Yuu, apparently, has a _villainous lair._

Keisuke is moving past shock into apathy, at this point. A lair. Of course he has a lair.

“Remember when we were kids,” Keisuke says, craning his neck as they walk past interested digimon guard, down a dark, circuitous path that seems designed to be malicious. Based on the layout, Keisuke suspects the place is layered with actual traps. “And you always wanted to built blanket-forts when you came over. Once we even used all the towels and some of my mom's dresses, and we made a maze so confusing we couldn't figure out how to get out, so we just laid together in the dark for hours.”

In retrospect, Yuu might have trapped them there on purpose.

“I love that you value our memories together as much as I do,” Yuu says, dragging him along through the creepy dark path with burning-orange walls. The walls of his lair.

Keisuke wonders if Hudie is still tracking him. Yuu's a hacker, after all. What if he noticed and stopped the malware, and just didn't say anything? Maybe he's going to reveal his knowledge and get some horrible revenge as soon as they reach wherever they're going.

“You know, it's funny,” Yuu says. “I was planning to bring you here anyway. But not quite like this...”

“It's very impressive,” says Keisuke. The Dorugamon ambling behind them snorts. “But you never mentioned this place before. It must have taken a long time to build.”

“Yes,” says Yuu. “Yes, it did... I've been planning things for awhile. I didn't think – I'm sorry I took things so far. I have – I have a confession.”

He looks so nervous, suddenly, that Keisuke almost forgets the hulking digimon glowering from behind him. He's really just diving headfirst into the Stockholm Syndrome. “Okay,” he says.

“Don't be mad,” says Yuu. “I stole your account. I'm K.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I – what?”

“Your digimon were a hint,” Keisuke confides. Yuu flushes. “But I don't understand. Why would you do that? Pretend to be me, committing crimes, then blame me... were you angry? Did I do something?”

“No! I just - You said you love me,” says Yuu, even though Keisuke has said no such thing. “So you don't care, right? You understand I had to do it. I had to get your attention.”

“You always had my attention,” says Keisuke. “You were my best friend.”

Something weird passes over Yuu's face. “Were,” he echoes. “...But I'm not anymore, am I? You have those hackers. Those people you work with. They took you away. The voice keeps saying so.”

The what.

“The voice told me you'd never stay. That I'd have to make you learn,” Yuu says. He pulls something out of his pocket. A mask – K's mask.

“Are we talking about a specific voice?” Keisuke hedges. “Like, an online friend, or - “

And then Yuu's avatar _flickers._ The mask in his hand glows with a low, gray light. With a shadow of something – a tall form, all red and orange spikiness. A digimon?

Sure. Why not. Yuu's being possessed by a crazy digimon now.

Wait.

Yuu's being possessed! By a crazy digimon!

Keisuke has – absolutely no idea why a digimon would make Yuu want to kidnap him. But, you know what? This is the first good news he's had today and he's going to roll with it.

“Maybe we should have this conversation back in the real world,” Keisuke suggests, trying to take a step back. Yuu keeps a tight hold of his arm.

Yuu keeps talking, rapid, fervent. “The voice told me. You need to understand, and we can be together. We didn't ever have to go back to the real world. I'm all you need, aren't I?”

“Erm.”

Footsteps. A sound like an explosion. Yuu freezes, whipping around. “Who's here?” he shouts. “No one else can come here! It's just for me and you!”

The red shadowy digimon – Matadormon - rises from him like some demon in a bad CGI movie. Yuu's other digimon trail after him, soldiers following their general, and Yuu immediately calms. “It's okay,” he coos, stroking Keisuke's cheek like he needs reassurance. “The voice will help me. Everything will be fine.”

Matadormon looks far too strong for Keisuke's comfort, so this doesn't make him feel better.

He can see them, Hudie. Ryuji with his Cyberdramon, Chitose's Angemon. Even Erica and Wormmon are here, though Wormmon's cowering behind the others.

It's not enough.

Trapped in Yuu's iron grip, Keisuke tries to release his own digimon. It doesn't work. He's not exactly shocked. Yuu really has become a good hacker.

Matadormon is a nightmare. Yuu's other digimon fall one by one, but with Matadormon zooming between the other skirmishes, striking out with devastating blows, it doesn't matter. Keisuke can barely breathe, because he sees it. Hudie is going to lose. And then he's going to be -

There's a Machinedramon, suddenly. It bulldozes between Ryuji's wavering digimon and blasts Matadormon against a wall.

“What?” says Yuu, shocked. “What's happening? Keisuke... Maybe you should get somewhere safer. I prepared a cage for you...”

Ha. No.

Something weird happens to Yuu. As Matadormon falls to the ground before Machinedramon, Yuu's form flickers and twists. His avatar is fizzling, and somehow, it affects Yuu enough to make him bend over and scream.

Keisuke didn't even know avatars could convey pain.

“What's happening,” Yuu gasps. “It hurts – Keisuke – my head - “

Keisuke kneels down and holds him as Matadormon dissolves into data. At the same time, the mask Yuu's holding cracks, vanishes.

Yuu weeps and weeps. The lair doesn't seem so creepy now – just cavernous and sad. The Hyduie team starts picking their way over to the pair. “It's okay,” says Keisuke, uncomfortable. “It's over. You didn't – it wasn't your fault.”

He's pretty sure. He _thinks_ the digimon caused Yuu's craziness. That wasn't normal for his friend, right?

Right.

Yuu starts crying. “You finally agreed to date me, and I hurt you!” he wails. “I'm such a horrible person. I ruin everything. I ruined it all.”

“No you didn't,” Keisuke rushes. “I thought the lair was romantic?”

That apparently confuses Yuu enough to pause, looking at him incredulously.

Keisuke smiles, weak. “Okay. Maybe not romantic... do you really have a cage? But, um, you haven't ruined everything! Maybe we could go on a real date. Without being possessed by creepy digimon.”

“...Why are you so perfect,” Yuu wails, lunging forward to nearly strangle him in a hug.

“Just so you know,” Erika approaches as Keisuke awkwardly pats his friend on the back, “I'm putting a tracker on you before any dates you have.”

Yeah. Okay, that's fair.

Chitose and Ryuji amble over, both peering at Yuu with open skepticism. Well, Chitose seems skeptical; Ryuji is stone-faced as always. “I'm glad that all worked out,” says Chitose, apparently choosing not to comment on the sobbing Yuu. “It's a good thing Yuuko came along, though. We would have been toast.”

“We would have managed,” Ryuji refutes.

Wait.

“Yuuko?” Keisuke questions. And glances back to confirm that, yep, that sure is Yuuko praising the terrifying Machinedramon.

Since when does Yuuko have digimon?

“Yeah, she just showed up, we decided not to question it,” Chitose reads his face. “Isn't she fabulous though? Cute _and_ competent.”

Yuuko, as normal, ignores Chitose completely. She walks over to them. “I've been reading those books you got me on how to be a friend,” she tells Keisuke. “All the manga says that saving helpless people from monsters is a great start to a friendship. Are we friends?”

Helpless?

Well.

“We're friends,” Keisuke agrees.

“Oh, I'm so happy,” Yuuko smiles. “We'll have to have lunch to celebrate.”

Maybe Keisuke should reconsider.

* * *

  
Yuu takes him on another date to the aquarium. A real date, this time. They hold hands and now it makes Keisuke feel warm and a bit jittery.

Erika is probably watching all of this. He's just resigned to it, at this point.

“The first time we came here,” Yuu says, “I was trying so hard to pretend we were on a date. I asked you to pretend to be a girl, remember?” (This would be hard to forget). “But it just felt weird. Because we were acting like different people, and I didn't want to date anyone else. I've always cared about you. I still can't really believe you feel the same.”

“I don't understand why not,” Keisuke says. “You've always been my best friend. You've always been important to me.”

Yuu ducks his head.

Keisuke thinks of that creepy girl from Detective Matayoshi's investigation, the one who replicated this entire aquarium in Eden so she could keep it pristine forever. “...But you aren't allowed to use my avatar again,” he adds. “Ever.”

“Why would I need that when we're dating?” asks Yuu, baffled. “You're better than any program could be.”

Keisuke kisses him on the cheek just to see Yuu turn bright red.

Yeah. They're going to be fine.


End file.
